


《奶盖乌龙》

by gapricornus



Category: bts
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gapricornus/pseuds/gapricornus
Kudos: 24





	《奶盖乌龙》

金泰亨有一百万种让人妥协的方式，而且经验丰富，手腕老道，对症下药，百试百灵。

其中让田柾国妥协的最好办法就是捂着肚子一脸可怜地说：“我那时候肚子好疼QAQ”

这话一出田柾国直接被缴械，立马低头妥协什么丧权辱国的要求都肯答应。

金泰亨怀孕的时候并不显身量，兴许是早孕的关系，本身看着还像个孩子，就导致他的肚子看着总有些营养不良，即便是这样，该受得罪一样也没少，也是让金泰亨吃足了苦头。

起初他根本无知无觉，称体重的时候看到沉了两斤还觉得委屈来着，明明已经吃低卡餐很久了。

“泰亨最近气质变了好多”  
“什么？”  
“不知道怎么讲，感觉整个人温温柔柔的，像杯奶盖。”  
“是妆容的关系吧，这次在准备一首很温柔的歌来着。”

端倪发生在一次打歌上班的早晨，同往常一样被最后拎起来洗漱刷牙的时候，金泰亨挤好牙膏正准备往嘴里送，胃部就突然开始犯顶，不适的感觉让他下意识向前倾倒扶住了洗手台，莫名其妙地摸了摸小腹，再看牙刷就有些抗拒了。

“泰亨啊，快点出来吃早餐，要迟到了！”队长在外面催促。

“就好啦！”

他匆忙应了，闭起眼睛一鼓作气地把牙刷塞入口中。

两秒之后。

面色不适地抱着马桶上吐了出来。

结果早饭自然也是没吃成，见他一脸恹恹的倦色，哥哥们主动让出了前面的位置好让他在车上睡一会。

田柾国让金泰亨靠着自己，伸手就要摸额头：“昨晚熬夜了吗？”

金泰亨闭着眼不想说话，他胃里一阵一阵直犯恶心，拉下田柾国的手放到正确的位置说：“肚子难受，你帮我揉揉。”

后来得知是怀孕了之后田柾国像PVZ里的坚果墙一样被推出去接受哥哥们的盘问，金泰亨除了最开始没轻没重地咬了田柾国一口之外，倒是没什么障碍的接受了这个结果，每逢休息日就房间的床上抱着软软的被子看早教视频，每每进度条还没跑够一半就开着屏自己撒手睡得昏天黑地。

最后还是田柾国帮他全部看完的。

金泰亨的肚子被很好的藏在宽大的打歌服里，田柾国的零食也是。

无论是袖子里的水果干，口袋里的即食麦片，还是抽屉里的甜甜圈都是田柾国有备无患的体贴戏法，金泰亨只要一对他噘嘴，他总能把人哄好。

黄金忙内有这份自信，可是新手爸爸毕竟是新手爸爸，他低估了金泰亨孕期敏感情绪和占有欲。

六个多月的时候，腹部的隆起就开始有一些明显了，金泰亨拿着手里的腹带眉眼间有些踌躇，他跟路过的cody姐姐打招呼说这次的舞台想搭配阔腿裤和贝雷帽，被应允之后就对着手里这个可怕的玩意发呆。

会不会痛？

他最近身体开始变得敏感，一点点触碰都会被放大似得，开始有意无意的和周遭事物保持距离。金珍说他最近谨慎得像个小动物，想要摸毛都得手悬空半天等他反应过来应允了才可以。

旁边压低帽子的闵玧其闭着眼补刀：他以前就是个麻烦的小崽子。

预言之神闵玧其。

新手爸爸跟97line聊几句天的功夫，再抬头就听见staff叫他们彩排了。

糟了。

田柾国想起了那条金泰亨说不敢用的腹带，他匆匆忙忙扔下手机找到金泰亨的时候，对方已经一幅准备好的样子在调试耳麦。

自己戴好了吗？刚想上去找老婆说话的忙内就被风风火火的cody截走了“柾国啊，过来补妆。”

金泰亨似乎是朝他这边看了一眼，又好像没有。

侧过脸让人补粉的时候，目光心虚地滑向金泰亨的肚子，那里毫无破绽，往上移，是严丝合缝的虚幻美貌，不知为何，金泰亨还没有做出表示，忙内的鼻子就率先酸了一把。

他想，金泰亨看起来好辛苦。

明明是光鲜亮丽完美无缺的，可看起来竟然比素颜汗湿昏睡在床的时候还要狼狈。

那一场舞台忙内可怜兮兮地跟在金泰亨后面直到到安可舞台都没有机会和对方说上哪怕一句话。

比起闹脾气，疼痛和恐惧先一步到来了。

腹带拆下来的时候，金泰亨满头汗水直接扶着墙就跪倒在地，他像极被阵雨打湿后的玫瑰，花瓣掉了一地，叶子也歪了。眼尾的妆容半晕开，也分不清是眼泪还是汗水，把自己缩成一团喘得颤颤巍巍。

田柾国拨开人群看到那个背影，仿佛看到小时候被路边凸起的石块绊倒的自己。

而如今，他成为了绊倒金泰亨的那块石头。

就在小国自责到开始自我怀疑的时候，金泰亨再一次无法忍受地朝他伸出了手。

他说：“小国，肚子好疼，我有一点怕，你过来抱抱我。”

就像他们的第一次那样，自己没轻没重在床上搞得对方见了血，面对这种情况，田柾国的第一反应是后退来规避，而金泰亨则是闭着眼撞上来要一个亲亲。

“我当时真的是很痛，以为要流产了，我的荷包蛋突然变成了摇摇晃晃的小船。”金泰亨躺在小国的怀里，享受着被切成小块的水果，摸了摸自己的肚子。

他总是能用些意想不到的形容词来形容肚子里的宝宝，一开始是一块棉花糖，后来慢慢变成了荷包蛋，不开心的时候就是跳跳糖、是碳酸饮料气泡，不管怎样，说来说去都是他喜欢的东西，是金泰亨笨拙而温柔的爱意。

“可你看起来比我还痛，我看到你哭了。”金泰亨仰起脸来蹭蹭田柾国的下巴，向他讨一个吻。

田柾国从善如流地满足他，小心翼翼舔舔对方嘴角，低声道：“当时你把我吓坏了。”

“我看到你眼睛红的像兔子，自己反倒忘记哭了。”金泰亨笑了出来还想亲上去，田柾国却偏了偏头，拍拍他后背说：“乖，不能再亲了。”

金泰亨不满地收紧手臂不让他走，咬了咬嘴唇。

田柾国甚至无法直视他的眼睛，他知道金泰亨又要用什么借口来耍赖。

果不其然，金泰亨放软了身子贴着他：“小国，我肚子疼，要亲亲。”

他们已经很久没做过了。

田柾国躲避对方眼神的同时却无法阻止肌肤相亲，金泰亨还在变本加厉的把腿缠上来，余光扫到了对方被咬到嫣红的嘴唇，心跳便凭空停了一拍。

“哥你知道继续亲下去的后果吗？”田柾国企图劝金泰亨停止捣乱，可对上对方眼神的那一刻，田柾国突然明白过来，金泰亨懂得的事情远比他要多得多。

金泰亨才是那个哥哥。

他没有任何理由拒绝，也不想拒绝。

要主动一些，不能再逃了，哪怕一次，也要去牵下金泰亨的手。

分开对方双腿的时候，甚至不需要做太久的前戏，孕期让泰亨的身体十分敏感，他后面又软又湿。

“哥后面比平时热。”即便对方身体都已经准备好看了，可田柾国还是先用的手指，“也比平时敏感。”才被他摸了几下金泰亨就有点发抖的想把腿合拢起来，结果只有被分得更开。

他敏感点不算很深，用指尖也差不多能碰到，田柾国扶着对方的腿架到肩膀上，一下一下的去戳那一点凸起。

“嘶——别...小国你...不要玩我...呜我不要手指。”金泰亨难耐地被逼出一声惊喘。

不能压到肚子，安全点的后背位金泰亨又不肯，只好多垫个枕头在屁股底下让他把腰抬高。

真正进去的过程只有涨并不多疼，可还是心里没底，直到到完全送进去只后才松了一口气般揉了揉对方的腰：“你还好吗，会不会不舒服？”

倒是金泰亨比他心大的多，自己动了动，把甬道收得更紧，还伸手到后面摸了摸，小声念叨：“都有点不认识了，还说我，小国不是也很烫吗？”

不知是不是孕期加成，还是金泰亨仗着孕期知道没人敢欺负他就为所欲为，脸上带着情动的神色就撩拨个够。

尽管田柾国已经足够克制了，但性爱的刺激对一个孕期中的omega来说还是太过了，没过多久金泰亨的喘息就开始慌乱起来，他想逃又想对方狠一点。他的手指还没伸出去，就被田柾国抓出放到嘴边亲吻，然后被吻的地方是嘴唇，被抱起来继续颠簸。

金泰亨闭着眼沉迷着津液交换，感觉身体开始松动，像是版图分割那样摇晃起来。

幸好田柾国紧紧抱着他，他想，不然他要碎成一块一块了，就像剥落的墙皮那样，掉到地上摔成不同形状的细块，摔成小狗，摔成小猫。

率先失去控制的是大脑，他感到臀尖出传来麻痛伴随着一点热度，尾椎酸麻难忍，敏感点被不断碾压被快感控制后就开始作出一些胡乱的指令，一会让他快动，一会又要求轻一些。田柾国把他照顾的很好，他感到肚子的船突然开到外面来了，载着他渡浪。

金泰亨哭喘了两声，田柾国就心有灵犀地摸摸了他前面的性器，“现在射吗？”

谁知金泰亨这个时候还要跟他逞强，呻吟着说要一起。

田柾国被他这幅可怜又可爱的样子弄得心软的一塌糊涂，托起对方的臀肉做了几次深顶，金泰亨就趴在他肩上哼哼唧唧的承受着，小声喘着，被顶得狠了就呜呜掉眼泪，眼睛湿漉漉的，最后连挺起腰去夹人的力气都没了，连拳头落在身上都轻飘飘的：“呜呜，你怎么还不射？”

田柾国俯身吻了吻金泰亨被眼泪沾湿的眼睛，他不想对方过于难受，射精的瞬间金泰亨都没有反应过来，他下意识把田柾国搂得更紧，承受着一鼓作气的浇灌，等到被灌满到都要溢出的时候，金泰亨不负众望的睡过去了。

和他的荷包蛋一起。


End file.
